


山海界•三国•轶闻录【第三十八弹 异色浪漫•幽梦】

by IASONMINK



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 三国演义 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IASONMINK/pseuds/IASONMINK





	山海界•三国•轶闻录【第三十八弹 异色浪漫•幽梦】

司马懿结束了一天的工作，打了一壶酒买了几个大肉包回家，本来打算过一个有滋有味的放松夜晚，前脚刚踏进家门，只见大儿子师师一脸不爽的表情迎接他，“陛下在里面等你。”司马懿身心俱疲叹了口气，白天吭哧吭哧替他干活，晚上还要被继续压榨，心下了然今晚不过是牛郎外卖服务。  
“知道了师师，忙你的去吧。”司马懿有气无力回道。  
“包子你也吃不上了，不如给我。还有别叫我师师。”大儿子一脸嫌弃的表情，眼神却紧盯着司马懿手里的包子，这可是卧龙包子店洛阳分店里的招牌产品，限量供应，排队才能买到的，看司马懿那么晚回来就知道了。  
“我买给自己吃的，没你的份。”司马懿哼了一声，看了下大儿子和曹丕高度相似的脸，心下不爽，师师除了皮囊像曹丕怎么性格不怎么像，一板一眼好生无趣，太不可爱了，只知道吃吃吃，还抢自己的包子。  
“陛下最讨厌你吃葱香肉馅包了，那大葱味儿鸡舌香口香糖也压不住，你带着包子去见他确定不是想惹毛他？”司马师依然不依不饶。  
司马懿瞪了他一眼，把包子摔在司马师怀里，看这傻孩子欢天喜地跑了，不由摇了摇头。   
卧房里安静的有些奇怪，平时曹丕一看到他就会颐指气使的命令他干这干那，司马懿只见一女子坐在床边的铜镜前，背对着自己，发髻上一柄金簪反射着夕阳漂亮的光辉。司马懿一头雾水，正想开口询问。  
“贱妾茕茕守空房，忧来思君不敢忘。”一听女子念了两句诗，司马懿不由拍了自己脑门一巴掌，又是曹丕的幺蛾子，“子桓，今晚又想玩什么普雷？”  
曹丕一脸不悦的神色，捏着嗓子道，“夫君，你该叫朕娘子。”  
司马懿忍着牙痛的表情，仔细打量着抽风的曹丕，今天他薄施粉黛，虽然五官不算粗犷但因为舍不得修细眉毛多少有些违和感，总体来说算是个蹩脚的妆容，和何宴那种不能比，可曹丕看样子挺自得其乐，手中正在仔细给一串葡萄去皮。  
这盘葡萄是司马懿自己种的，以前曹丕赐给他西域的贡品葡萄，自己没吃到几颗都便宜了家里两个熊孩子。他们吃了随意乱吐籽，种子落在院子里长出了葡萄藤，自己也是一时兴起就试着养养看，葡萄是长出来了，但因为水土问题和西域的口感差远了，水分虽然很饱满但滋味不够甜还有点涩。这口味对于挑剔的曹丕应该是看不上的，剥出一小盘葡萄不知道想干啥，应该不会那么好心给自己吃吧。  
曹丕见司马懿在那边定神，也不配合自己，心下更不悦了，正欲发作，司马懿却回过了神来，挤出牛郎一般的职业笑容，上前执起曹丕的手，舔舐指尖的果汁，“为夫怎么忍心让娘子劳累呢。这葡萄不算甜，要不要来点别的。”  
“夫君可真是体贴。”曹丕露出了笑容，解下了司马懿的腰带，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
司马懿有些不安，视力暂时被遮蔽让他基本失去了场控权，随着蔽体之物一件件脱离，肌肤上凉意阵阵，不知道做攻还是受让他浑身紧张。“子桓……今天你是想……”  
要害处被捏了一把，“叫朕娘子。”  
司马懿知道曹丕喜欢听自己低沉的嗓音，对着他耳边说能让他浑身酥软，他感受到曹丕近在咫尺的呼吸，不停轻声唤道，“娘子、娘子……”  
曹丕很是受用，抓着司马懿的头发将按在床榻上如蜻蜓点水般轻吻那锋利的唇线，控制欲十足，司马懿翻了个曹丕看不见的白眼，贱妾娘子叫得欢还不是继续让自己当受？心下不忿不由搞了点小动作，悄悄摸上了曹丕那光滑细腻的臀肉凹陷处，听到了曹丕吃吃的笑声，“夫君真是心急，朕只是你一个人的娘子。”  
听见这句话，司马懿内心不知怎的，涌起一阵微微的波澜，可他并不喜欢被碰触内心深处的情感部分，只想集中注意力到欲望上来，见曹丕不以为忤还主动放松了身体，不由继续深入，那肠肉滑腻温暖缠卷上来，像活物般吮吸他的手指，看来今天他是有备而来。曹丕坐在他胯部扭动着，体内预先塞入了过多的脂膏，被体温温暖之后不断滴落，糊满了司马懿胯下那一柱擎天。司马懿也不和他客气，一个挺身就冲了进去，听到了一声满足的轻叹，胯下就像电动马达一样高频冲击，如愿听到了久违的动人呻吟。司马懿一把扯下蒙着眼的腰带，看见曹丕骑在自己胯上放浪形骸的模样，下体又胀大了一圈，逼出曹丕更高亢的喉音，他的妆容有些散乱，唇色也有些氤氲染开，浑身情欲蒸腾肌肤泛粉，伪装出的女性柔媚虽所剩无几，在司马懿眼里却依旧别样动人，司马懿不认为自己真心爱这个冷心薄情的男人，但此刻艳魅逼人的媚意，他却是真心喜欢的，此刻他只想把这平时高高在上不可一世的家伙干到天昏地暗，就算精尽人亡也在所不惜。没多久两人就双双登顶，瘫软着相拥在一起。  
“今天夫君可不太持久。”曹丕枕在司马懿怀中，指尖不安分的扯着司马懿胸前的小红蕊，像牛皮糖一样Q弹十足。  
“晚饭都没来得及吃就被你压榨，能持久就怪了。好容易买俩肉包子，还被师儿抢走了。”司马懿一脸怨气，肚子也不合时宜的叫了起来，扭动身子躲避曹丕的骚扰。伸手摸向床头柜，他记得里面还有几包当夜宵用的烤馒头片。曹丕显然对司马懿的夜宵不感兴趣，美食家怎么能吃这种糊弄人的东西，他拿过一旁司马懿没注意到的保温提篮，“本来想吃火锅的，可火锅不好打包，就打包了份冒菜。”  
司马懿看了一眼，一盆红彤彤的冒菜配着切成条的甘蔗和葡萄酒，的确比馒头片强多了。看着曹丕也懒得穿衣服，光着身子吃相全无，看样子只是中场休息，想来陛下提供的加班餐从来不是白吃的，吃了还要继续干活。  
两人酒足饭饱，杯盘狼藉一地甘蔗渣，现在也不好叫人来收拾。司马懿平时不怎么吃冒菜，感觉肚子里火辣辣的，喝茶也不过瘾，曹丕刚刚剥好的葡萄还没动，虽然不算好吃，但也能解解辣，刚吃了一颗，盘子就被曹丕抢走了，那货一脸淫笑，“不是给你上面这张嘴吃的。”  
司马懿愣了几秒才回过神，怒道，“曹子桓！”  
“怎么？想犯上？”曹丕沉下脸来。  
看曹丕翻脸比翻书还快，司马懿只能忍气吞声，各种BT手段他也只能受着，他也许应该庆幸只是葡萄不是黄鳝。  
“葡萄籽都去掉了，朕有分寸。”曹丕将一脸不情愿的司马懿拖回床上，草草润滑，两指撑开那处，果然将葡萄一颗颗塞了进去。  
司马懿羞愤难当，抬起胳膊遮住了自己的眼，只感到体内光滑凉润的异物感，忍不住收缩后处，多汁脆嫩的果肉爆开，凉凉的果汁似乎渗入腹中，好像减轻了肚内火辣辣的感觉。  
“舒服吧。”司马懿听到了曹丕的笑声，懒得理他，曹丕玩性大发，塞到塞不下了才停手，看那粉嫩处收缩吞吐，早已是硬的发疼，抵住入口磨蹭几下，一口气冲了进去。  
司马懿忍不住叫出了声，这种感觉太满太涨，果肉擦过内壁，带来强烈的快感，受到挤压渗出太多的汁液，一部分被送入更深的深处，一部分溢了出来，空气中弥漫着甜腻的香味。曹丕感受到果肉暴裂的刺激，被焐暖的汁液浇在宝贝上面，爽的他几乎要泄了，幸好刚才来过一轮，持久性才有些保证。一边做着爽翻天的活塞运动，看有空隙了就往里面继续塞葡萄，直到一盘葡萄都见了底。司马懿感到那些异物越顶越深，有些担心，低吼道，“子桓……够了！”  
换来曹丕一记深入脑髓的深顶，“不够！”他看到司马懿那紧绷的漂亮肌肉，颤动的硕大物件不断吐露晶莹液滴，不希望他先登顶撇下自己，干脆拔下头上的金簪，往那裂隙中插了进去。  
“曹子桓你！”司马懿忍不住想开骂却被又被剧痛逼噤了声，方才遮着眼才让曹丕有机可乘，又不敢过度挣扎怕废了自己宝贝，只能眼看这细长金色没入自己通红的宝贝中。曹丕稍一抽动，就引得他浑身战栗不已，眼角也晕开了一丝湿意，被曹丕温柔舔去。“金簪头已经磨钝，不会伤到你……”他的声音温柔低沉，宛如浸蜜，司马懿咬牙忍着前后的胀痛，呻吟中带着一丝泣音。曹丕在他深处释放的时候，他的脑海中都涌起一阵空茫的感觉，如初雪后寂静的冬夜。直到金簪被忽然拔去，他好像被抽去全身的气力一般，瘫软着释放出来，一动也不想动了。  
“仲达从来都没那么紧过。”怀中人满意的搂住他，亲密无间，听了这淫语司马懿想抬起脚踹他，却提不起力气，只在那不算丰厚却手感不错的臀肉上抓了一把。  
“仲达又做春梦了？”司马懿猛然睁开眼，对上一张明艳的面孔，怀中人却换成了曹叡，他猛然想起现在已经不是黄初年，而是景初了。  
“我刚才做梦了吗？”司马懿依然有恍如隔世的感觉。  
“仲达一做春梦，就会摸朕的屁股，方才做的还不够吗？”曹叡一脸小娘子般的娇羞，在司马懿颈间磨蹭。他瞥见几案上的红蔷薇，想到今天又是陪女装大佬玩羞耻游戏的日子，姓曹的都喜欢玩这种谁也骗不了的浪漫调调，扮演娇羞的少女，而自己就是负责演英俊忠犬的角色，他不明白为什么两代人都选择了自己。他想起了阳光下挥舞甘蔗的身影，想起了那学驴叫的蠢蛋，想起了那蹩脚的妆容，想起了那声甜腻的贱妾，心底觉得可笑，可不知道为什么，眼泪却忽然流了满脸。


End file.
